


Flowers

by horanquote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Sad, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, one direction - Freeform, sad larry fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanquote/pseuds/horanquote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to date Eleanor and never see Harry again.At least not romantically.The two of them are not allowed to do anything that has to do with romantism and they understand that there's going to be a last goodbye.And this is the scene where they give an end to their perfectly imperfect love story.</p><p>Oh and you'll need to listen to "to build a home" by the cinematic orchestra while reading this.Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

The pouring rain wasn't distracting the two love birds.In fact ,it was making the scene a little bit more romantic.The lovers didn't want to break eye-contact ,although they had to.Green eyes didn't leave the blue ones.The blue ones didn't look away from the green ones.Both people were enjoying the moment ,while wishing that they could be infinite.All the bittersweet memories seem to fade.The past is leaving them ,not forgetting to leave a little piece of love and guilt in the unpleasant souls.

Maybe they would meet in another life ;maybe it was their fate to never meet again ,to never feel this connection again.

The flower crown was now destroyed ,stuck on the wet curls.The one-day hard and stunning features seemed soft and caring.More than ever actually.

They are both surprised by how short their dreamy relationship had lasted.If they only knew...If they recognized the contract earlier."No relationships between band members."It read.It was funny ;funny how they destroyed their own relationship by themselves.Even without knowing it.

But maybe everything has an end.Maybe...Maybe infinity doesn't exist.At least for the two of them.Maybe they weren't meant to be together.Maybe it was all fate's fault ,and they would find someone better later in their lives.But what if 'maybe's don't exist too?What if they were made for each other and it just wasn't the right time for them to be together?That's what they hopped.They hopped that all these 'maybe's were false.

Both of the broken hearts stayed silent ,the only sound was the droplets hitting the ground violently.They didn't want to ruin the moment.Their last moment.They knew it.They knew it was their last moment together.But hope never dies.Neither love does.They just go away for a little while , and then suddenly return back in the right time.That's what happens.They had to accept it ,and they both knew it.

Green eyes decided to put away all the lovingly looks that were given this last minute ;feet started moving away ,hands started trembling ,eyes became glossy again.The cold air hit the green eyed beauty , making the flower crown fall ,but the green eyed man didn't care:he knew that if he would turn around , his body would run into his lover's arms ,something that he couldn't let happen.

The blue eyed lover stayed still.He couldn't believe what his lover was doing.He was abandoning him in the rain.But he was obliged to.He still loved him ,and he knew it.He was supposed to ,right?Insecurity and fears filled the blue eyed man's soul.What if his lover didn't love him any more?What about their infinity?No.It wasn't an infinity.

A tear escaped the blue eyes.Their infinity didn't last too long.And now ,now that he was watching his infinite lover go away ,he knew it.He knew that his lover would forget about him ,and create his own family with someone that could support and be with him in every moment of his life.And even if he knew that nobody could love him more than him ,he let him go.Because he loved him.

And know what they say?

If you love someone ,you have to let them go.

That's what Louis did.

He let Harry go way from him.


End file.
